Velvet and Silk
by bluesands22
Summary: My take on how season 2 Episode 8 "Rose" should have ended.


**Ok this is going to be a one shot I think. It is just the way I wish it would have played out. Please review it. I've never done a one-shot before and I am not sure how well this will work out. Any and all helpful criticism is welcome. This starts After Elena's reunion with Bobbie and Jeremy in S2 Ep8 "Rose"**

She put down her blow dryer after finishing with her hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, her neck looked so strange without the vervain necklace that usually hung around it. She sighed touching the side of her neck, there was a thin bruise there from when Gabriel ripped her necklace off to compel her about the moonstone. She couldn't believe she told him about Katherine as well. She sighed reaching up into the cabinet pulling out a small vile of liquid vervain she kept, for when she refilled Jenna's perfume with it.

Holding her head back she took a small sip cringing at the bitter taste before putting the vile back. Turning off the lights she walked back to her room. She turned on the light and jumped slightly seeing Damon sitting in the corner of her room. "Damon? What are you doing here?" she looked at him realizing she was perfectly fine with him in her room like this. After everything they'd been through, she finally felt as if she could trust him again.

She started paying attention as he got up walking towards her "I thought you might want this back" she looked up as the moon light bounced off her silver necklace in his hand. She couldn't help the smile "I thought it was lost for good, thank you Damon."

Reaching for the necklace she frowned slightly when he pulled the necklace back. Looking at him "Give it to me Damon" he just shook his head "I need to tell you something first Elena."

She looked at him "And why can you tell me after I have my necklace?" He frowned become very morose. "because I am going to be completely selfish" he stepped forward. She just kept shaking her head, she knew what he was going to say. But she didn't know if she could hear it yet. Stepping back "Damon no".

She bit down on her lower lip as he stepped forward again "Elena, I love you. But.. Stefan is the good one, and he deserves you. Not me." he brushed her hair back tucking it behind her ear "And you can't remember this" she pushed against him trying to talk, but he hushed her placing a kiss on her forehead whispering so lower she barely heard it "I love you Elena" pulling back he looked down at her, she swore her heart stopped beating seeing the tear falling from his eye when he told her that she wouldn't remember a thing.

She stood there in shock when he used his vampire speed putting her necklace on and almost flying out the window. Her hand shakily covered her necklace finally letting out a horse "Damon..." she tried yelling it but her emotions were so thick it barely came out as a whisper.

Finally everything caught up with her and she turned bolting from the room, she didn't care that she was still in her pajamas as she ran out into the cool night. Once she got to her car she speed all the way to the boarding house hoping that is where he went.

He bare feet running across the harsh feel of the gravel as she ran from her car pounding on the front door. Stefan opened the door, alarm obvious in his eyes. She swallowed looking as his face fell seeing the necklace around her neck knowing Damon must have seen her. And by the look of her, he knew he told her.

He stepped back "Damon's in his room. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and slammed his door shut about a minute ago." then he turned leaving the house running into the woods.

Her heart broke for Stefan, but she looked up the stairs and knew she needed to see him. Finding herself standing in front of a large oak door, taking a breath she knocked hard. With in a second the door opened revealing a shirtless Damon with a bottle of bourbon in hand. She swallowed looking at him "I took vervain before walking into my room since my necklace was gone..."

His eyes widened as he stepped back letting her enter, watching her carefully "So now what? Your here to remind me that it will always be Stefan again?" his voice was laced with pain.

She just stood in front of him looking around his room, she'd never been in here before. It was completely him, the bed was covered by satin sheets and a velvet comforter. Dark yet completely soft.

Looking at Damon "You said what you needed to Damon... but you didn't let me respond." he just looked at her confused wonder if she was going to be angry at him for it.

She stepped forward taking the Bourbon from him "I love you too Damon" looking in his eyes he was completely shocked into silence.


End file.
